Lovers of Killers
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bryce, Vanoss and Miniladd find themselves in dire situations when three masked men take an interest in them.
1. graveyard

**~.O.~**

* * *

"You should take me out… to a fast food restaurant or.. Something," Bryce offered. It was around midnight, barely any clouds in the sky with the full moon staring down at them, trees surrounded the place but the tombstones gave off an eerie feel.

Ohm's mouth fell open, his face was covered in a mask, tufts of dark brown hair poked from beneath his bunny hood, the ears drooping on either side. He held a shovel in one hand as he stared at Bryce who was illuminated in the light. Tall, thin, with short brown hair and an innocent face.

He dropped the shovel as he gave a nonchalant shrug. "Okay. Let's go." He stepped over the hole and past Bryce.

"Yeah," Bryce said to himself, looking at the deep hole. "Food's good, not like the kinky shit you're into."

"McDonald's?" Ohm asked, ignoring what Bryce said.

Bryce hummed, nodding his head as they left the cemetery. He wasn't sure completely how he got to the cemetery, but that he was with his friends and the next thing, he woke up in it with this person digging a grave.

Bryce had scared Ohm when he woke up, asking where he was and why Ohm was digging a grave. Ohm went on about a dead cat or something and Bryce decided to stay. Only to notice several weapons sitting near the grave that Bryce felt unsure of his decision.

The cat was nowhere in sight, so he took it as a quick and typical lie. He was too scared and nervous to ask why Ohm was digging the grave. He just hoped they got to McDonalds before Ohm decided to change his mind about the grave and start digging somewhere else.

They stayed quiet for most of the walk, Bryce kept with the pace, but he did lag back a few feet, feeling that Ohm wasn't exactly the trusting sort to walk beside.

He wore a dirtied grey sweater with the hood pulled over his head, he was broad shouldered and lean. How he ended up in the cemetery was still confusing and he wanted to ask Ohm why he was digging the grave, but he was too afraid of the answer.

Bryce patted his pant pockets and sweater, frowning when he found his phone gone. He looked at Ohm and sucked in a breath before asking. "Do you have my phone?"

Ohm pulled his hand from his sweater pocket and waved the phone at Bryce before settling it back inside his pocket. He said nothing as Bryce followed behind, fingers wringing with anticipation and nerves.

He knew he couldn't fight Ohm. He needed a strategy, but the only one that came to mind was that he hoped Ohm was leading him to McDonalds, and when he did, maybe he could start yelling his head off that the crazy bunny man was out to kill him. He did, apparently, tried to bury him alive before Bryce woke up.

Ohm didn't look like he held any type of weapon on him, but he wouldn't hold it against him that he had something concealed. Bryce looked around and found most of the streets were bare of any lights beside the streetlamps. It was completely dead out.

"Brycey," Ohm called over his shoulder, his lips stretching into a grin. "Why are you so quiet?"

Bryce felt a shudder run through him, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing to say."

"Nothing at all."

"I'm just confused. Where are my friends?"

Ohm turned back, "With _my_ friends."

Bryce felt sick and without even thinking, he stopped beneath a streetlamp. The world had gone colder and he stared at the bunny as he stopped too. He looked more sinister in the dark with the light illuminating his face.

"Come on, Brycey. Let's go eat."

His mouth went parch and his legs moved on their own as he followed Ohm. Walking closer until they were two feet apart . Bryce couldn't think or say anything and whatever fear he tried to ignore, it washed over him until his own legs felt wobbling and his stomach acid threatened to rise.

To Bryce's surprise, they did not end up in another cemetery or some rundown house. Bryce couldn't help imagining whatever horrifying scenarios Ohm could easily lead him into, but when they walked up the parking lot where McDonald's was, Bryce felt himself calm down by its warm brightness and somehow normalcy.

Ohm held the door open for him as they walked inside, but before Bryce could amble over to see what to order. Ohm grabbed his arm and steered him toward a lone booth near a window. They sat down across from one another, Ohm staring at him while Bryce looked out the window.

"I'll order for you," Ohm said, smiling. "Don't leave. I also have a phone with my friends numbers in it." He slid from the booth and sauntered over to order their food.

Bryce felt stuck as he looked out the window. He was trying his hardest to remember the night before he woke up in the cemetery. Maybe if he remembered, he could figure out how he got into this situation.

Evan and Craig were so excited for a concert for months, Bryce joined them and while he stayed in the back with a beer in his hand. The music and the crowd went crazy. He wasn't sure where his friends were, it wasn't until he drank the rest of his beer that he began feeling dizzy, he knew he met someone by then.

The name was clear enough when he woke up on the cold dirt in the cemetery.

 _Ohmwrecker._

He sat down with their food and Bryce didn't bother trying to feign his hunger. He reached for a fry and chewed on it while Ohm bit into his burger. His mask was tilted, as if he raised it to speak with the cashier. Why he didn't want to show Bryce made him think that Ohm wanted to keep him alive a lot longer.

"Eat, Bryce," Ohm said, taking a fry and biting into it.

Bryce grinded his teeth, he reached for a fry but before he could take his hand back, Ohm reached out and grabbed it. Bryce was pulled against the table as Ohm's smile widened.

"Why are you so afraid, Bryce?"

"You tried.. To kill me?"

"Not right away," Ohm said, his fingers caressing the inside of his wrist where his veins was. Indicating that Ohm knows how frightened he was.

Bryce cleared his throat. "Are my friends dead?"

Ohm clicked his wrist and dropped his grip, he sat back. "What a risky question."

Bryce rubbed his wrist, his breathing becoming labored. "It's a question," he met Ohm's gaze, "and you did not answer."

Ohm stared at Bryce, a frown gracing his lips as he tapped the end of the table before answering. "I find you.. Enticing."

Bryce furrowed his brows, his fingernail scraped his skin but he didn't react to it. "What?" He didn't know if he heard right, or if Ohm was serious but by the passive look on his face, he was and it only drew a shudder through his body.

Ohm quirked a smile. "Are you afraid that I'm attracted to you the first moment I saw you standing by yourself at the concert a few hours ago?"

"It's weird…" Bryce responded, licking his lips and ignoring the way Ohm shifted in his seat, "that you would bring me to a cemetery and dig a grave that was obviously for me. Do you usually do this to the people you like at first sight?"

"Yes," Ohm answered, grinning at the look of discomfort on Bryce's face. "I also hate them at first sight too because it bothers me that someone like them could catch my attention. You know, I was meant to sedate you longer than I was supposed too."

Bryce felt himself blink a few times, dumbfounded by the words as the silence filled the void until Bryce leaned over and grabbed his burger. He stared at Ohm as he bit into the burger and gave him a smile that wasn't at all pleasant.

"See," Ohm said, quiet. "This is why I didn't bury you."

Bryce chewed, thinking of the many ways of why Ohm decided to spare him. Why it mattered so much to Ohm that he decided to take Bryce on his offer. He also wondered how Ohm could bury someone alive and walk away. Did he feel fulfilled because of the act or was it something entirely different?

He swallowed the food as Ohm reached for his drink and took out his cellphone at the same time. Bryce watched him read a message and take a sip of his drink.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Why would I do that?" Ohm answered in the same bored tone, as if the conversation meant nothing.

Bryce had a hard time restraining his anger and terror, or maybe it was tears of frustration he hoped he wouldn't show in front of Ohm. He didn't want to know what sick fascination this guy could have with him.

He wrote a message and tucked the phone back into his pocket, smiling briefly before saying. "My friends took an interest in your friends too. They're alive if you wanted to know."

Bryce raised his brows, feeling relieved by the news more than the inconspicuous kidnapping. Ohm wasn't about to tell him where his friends were, and he was pretty sure soon enough, he'll find out.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _This is inspired by Ohmwrecker as the killer in his Dead By Daylight videos. (DBD #6 - 21:10)_

 _Ohm is quite passive in this chapter, mostly because I like his playful demeanor in the games until he grows increasingly aggressive towards the others. I'll be adding a prominent h2oVanoss scenes, while it'll be slightly more toned down with Minicat, since I don't initially ship it that much._

 _I don't know about happy endings with this kind of story since I wanted to make it dark. There won't be a lot of romance either, unfortunately, I don't like forcing them together when in truth, it's all violence and gore._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the fanfic that I'm writing._

 ** _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._**


	2. warehouse

**~.O.~**

* * *

His heart throbbed inside his chest, hands shaking as he skidded around a corner, feet too wobbly to keep himself from falling into the side of the warehouse. He let out a low grunt before taking off again. He had many questions but the one he woke up with wouldn't answer them. Not when he was tied to a metal post on the floor inside an old warehouse, it was completely abandoned with a few flickering lights. The man had paced back and forth in the room, rummaging through his thoughts and inquiries of what to do with him.

His phone went missing and the night was a blur besides an image of a clown in his face, grabbing his arms and dragging him out of the building where he felt a prick against his side. Sleep came fast and the night cold bit his skin when he woke up.

How he got away, he knew how to pick a lock, but finding the right tool was more difficult than he thought. He just thanked god that the man took his phone inside of his small equipment embedded in the fabric.

He bided his time when the man knelt before him with a switchblade skimming along his skin. The words he spoke were sick and twisted that it gave him enough determination to slam him in the face. Once he got to his feet, he managed to kick the man in the stomach before running.

The maniacal laughter that followed was hollowed, sending jolts through his skin. He ran until he realized there wasn't anywhere to go. He had no idea where this man had taken him. He ran until his throat burned and his lungs heaved, his entire body flushed with adrenaline.

He had to get out. He had to get away.

"Vaaannnossss!" A shrill yell made Vanoss freeze before pressing his back against the wall near empty fuel tanks. He looked over, eyes widening as he caught sight of the man who took him to the abandoned warehouse.

He was tall, wearing a blue sweater, a grey shirt and dark pants. He wore a mask over his face and held a metal baseball bat in his right hand while a switchblade was in his left.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He giggled until it went into a full length laugh.

Evan closed his eyes, wanting to seep away into the shadows but he knew he couldn't stay hidden for long. From the looks of the location, the man might've brought a vehicle to the warehouse. Stashed somewhere hidden. He'll just have to find it before he finds him.

He managed to calm down until he heard a strange ringing sound. He peeked over the fuel tank he was hiding behind and caught sight of the man setting his bat against his leg and taking out a cellphone from his pant pocket.

"Yeah?"

"He has.. A phone?" Evan wondered, trying to formulate a plan as quick as he could. He stepped toward a ply of wood and managed to move farther away along the shadows, hoping the man in blue wouldn't see him.

"You know," the man said, tucking his switchblade into his pocket and grabbing the bat. "You were never the type to play with your food. Wildcat and I are almost finished, if you want to bring him here, then it's alright with us."

Evan swallowed thickly as he moved away toward the opening into the warehouse. Looking around, he figured there would be a van or something near by, but there wasn't anything besides tall grass and a dirt path that possibly would lead to a road.

He needed a weapon, in case the masked man found him. From the phone call, Bryce and Craig were in the same dire predicament he was in. The most important detail was that Bryce wasn't here and Craig was. At least somewhere, he hadn't seen him since he escaped from the metal pipe.

Taking a steady breath, Evan moved across the warehouse to the other end. It was too damn quiet, the maniacal laughter of his captor was no longer biting the air, a sinking feeling overwhelmed Vanoss, making him paranoid with every wisp of wind and soft echo of his feet. His own breath was too loud, he tried to keep it low, but he felt like he was failing at that as he glanced around only to notice a staircase to his far left near a drum of wheat and crates.

Taking a chance that he couldn't leave without Craig, he crept over to the staircase and descended down the steps. There was a slight whimper, muffled by a steel door. Evan sucked in a sliver of air and walked toward the door and pressed his ear against it.

He heard a distinctive snicker as the whimper turned into a full fledged scream that shocked Evan to his core. He stumbled back, his hands shook so bad, he didn't know what to do besides realizing that the scream came from Craig.

"Having fun?"

His entire body went still and whatever breath he had was now stuck in his throat as he squeezed his eyes closed. He cursed mentally as he slowly turned to see the masked man sitting on the stairs, watching him with his hands gripping the metal railing. Evan could see the amusement twinkling in his eyes as the screams grew louder and more pronounced.

"My friend enjoys when his victims scream. I enjoy mine who run…"

Evan swallowed thickly, the cold had suspended them in silence, their bodies frozen as they watched one another.

"What do you want with us?" Evan asked, trying his hardest not to imagine what was happening to Craig, or wherever Bryce was.

"I'm Delirious," he introduced, standing and ignoring Evan's question. "But you can call me Jonathan."

Evan pressed his tongue to the top of his mouth to keep himself from saying his name. He didn't want to taste it as Delirious stepped off the stairs and began walking towards him in a slow manner that reminded Evan as a predator stalking its prey. He didn't like the comparison when Evan found himself trapped against a steel door with his friend screaming beyond it, and a masked man inching his way with a switchblade in his hand.

"Don't be scared, Evan," Delirious chuckled as he crept closer.

Evan clenched his teeth, his breathing growing heavier as he tried running to his left, only for Delirious to grasp his arm. Evan shoved him back, hearing the low growl coming from Delirious. He went to his right and ran straight for the stairs only to be shoved hard against the wall.

The air was wrenched out of him as Delirious grabbed hold of his wrist and pinned his arm. Evan squeezed his eyes closed, breathing hard to regain his breath.

Delirious laughed, pushing his weight against Evan to keep him still. "You.. honestly thought you could save your friend and get away from me. You're.. Quite efficient."

To Evan's surprise and horror, Delirious dropped his mask, grabbed his chin and kissed him, hard.

Evan turned his head to break the kiss, at the same time, used his free hand to punch Delirious in the face. A laugh erupted from Delirious as Evan wrenched his other arm away from his hold and shoved him hard onto the ground, kicking him in the stomach before running up the stairs.

He wiped his mouth, disgust coiled in his stomach as ran up the rest of the staircase. He looked around frantically and found the metal baseball bat leaned against the door post to the warehouse. He grabbed it and pressed his back against the wall beside the door outside, his hands clutching it tightly as his heart raced in his chest.

He couldn't believe out of all that happened in the last twenty minutes, he ended up getting kissed. By a clown. Flashes of Delirious's face went through his mind in the next second until he heard the slow pants of someone walking around, their feet scuffing the ground.

"Are we really playing this game, Evan?"

"Delirious!" Evan furrowed his brows, the voice was uncanny and loud. "What the fuck is going on up there?"

"Nothing, go back to your.. Survival victim…"

Evan heard loud echoed steps and a laugh, but it didn't stop him from gripping the bat and ready to swing at whoever was walking toward the door post.

"Ohm's back," Delirious said.

Evan gritted his teeth when he caught sight of a bright light coming down the dirt path. Whoever was driving could obviously see him, Evan did not hesitate to swing the bat into the oncoming person who finally stepped out of the warehouse.

Delirious grunted, falling forward once the bat made contact in the back of his head. The car skidded to a stop, Evan spotted Bryce unconscious in the passenger seat before the lights went out. He didn't hesitate as he took off into the tall grass.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _This is a lot more fast paced, I hope you don't mind. :)_

 _I couldn't exactly grab the essence of Delirious since I haven't watched much of him as the Killer, but since he acts kinda childish and becomes less aggressive than Ohm, I tried writing him as such. Although, I don't think it's that good. Oh wells._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. concrete

**~.O.~**

* * *

He was left alone on the cold metal slab, the restraints tightened around his wrists as he let out a low moan. Craig blinked open his eyes and turned his head to the open door where the man in the pig mask went off too. He tried to make sense of the pain in his arms and his chest. His throat was raw from screaming and even that blinded him from what was happening. He could hear faint yelling coming from upstairs. He closed his eyes once he heard someone cursing as they sauntered back into the room. The restraints were pulled off of him and when he felt a hand grab his arm, he was dragged off the table.

His legs felt like jelly, a groan left his lips and the person standing over him cursed again, this time under their breath as they pulled him up and began taking him out of the room toward the steps.

"Mind fucking helping me?" he yelled.

A soft laughter escaped the one standing on the stairs wearing a mask, his hood shaped like a pair of bunny ears. "You really did a number on him."

"Would've fucking finished if Delirious rid himself of his nuisance. What about you, where's Bryce?"

"Car," the bunny eared man said as he grabbed a hold of his arm and they both dragged him up the stairs. "I sedated him on our way here, he should be out for the next hour or so."

They dropped him on the cold ground, talking over him as he tried to remember what happened. How did he get here? He remembered the concert, the alcohol and the crowd moving with the music until he felt something and everything went black. He now figured it was a drug that the man in the mask stuck him with. His friends were here and from what they said, Bryce was knocked out, and Vanoss was gone.

It was just him and the pain when the blade had dug deep, eliciting screams from him. He let out a shuddered sigh as he blinked open his eyes. He noticed someone kneeling behind some crates in the far corner of the building. He said nothing, even it if was his imagination running wild with hope that his friends were okay and that maybe they'll save him.

He closed his eyes again and listened to the two bickering over him.

"No. It was his fault for taking long, leave it too Delirious to clean up his own fucking mess."

"What are you going to do about _him_?" He felt his side being nudged. "Thought you would've been finished by now."

"I would've finished. What about you? Thought you wanted alone time with Bryce? What happened?"

"I was hungry."

"That sounds disgusting."

The bunny eared man laughed. "I took him to McDonalds, we ate and I decided to come here."

"You're growing soft, Ohm."

"I'd say the same for you."

He groaned when the person who tortured him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head off the ground. "I've been busier than you and Delirious with this pink haired fuck. Not like I'm about to throw him in my trunk and treat him to fucking ice cream."

He dropped his head which didn't help with the headache throbbing at his temples, nor the pain that escalated through his body. When he opened his eyes again, the person kneeling behind the crates was currently stripping off the red jacket, his eyes met his and Craig realized with panic that it was Evan.

He was still alive and from the way he crept out of the warehouse, he knew his chances of getting him out was a definite problem. He found himself biting his lower lip, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He did not want to die here.

"Vannoosss!"

The man in the pig mask scoffed. "Fucking bastard hasn't found him yet."

Craig looked at the empty spot, he glanced down at his own fingers and began to move them. Swallowing thickly, he turned his wrist and assessed the pain in his arms. The blood had dried and he hoped it clogged up the wounds, it'd be easier without a mess. The cold wind that rushed on either side of the warehouse blew against him like a sigh.

He focused on that than the two strange men and wondered how long his body and mind would stay numb.

"Hey, are you still awake?" The man in the pig mask turned him over on his side, Craig groaned as he heard him chuckle over him.

"We should just kill them point blank."

"I like mine," the other said with fondness that confused and sickened Craig.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, glancing off toward the doorway as if Bryce was standing there. Except Craig knew he wasn't, from the way the three men worked, they sedated their victims, probably easier to move around without any real struggle. From the way Vanoss was still roaming around undetected, he was able to get away after he was sedated. Bryce was nowhere in sight, but from the way bunny-ears keeps looking at the doorway, he was outside.

Craig panted, staring at the glow of the light several feet above him until a scream was wrenched from his throat as an intense pain exploded in his leg. His body stretched, arched as he squeezed his eyes closed. Gasping, he felt a hand push down on his chest as another sharp pain was pulled out of his leg.

"There we go, he should stay put until we locate Vanoss."

The bunny eared man nods and heads off to Craig's right, disappearing around the corner as the pig masked man tilts his head at him. He examined Craig's face as if he was looking for something but as he stood, he let out a disappointed sigh.

"You'll be dead after we're finished with Vanoss and Bryce." He stepped over Craig's body and began walking toward where the bunny-eared man disappeared too.

"Why?" Craig managed to say through his wheezing, blinking away tears. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"It's something we've done for awhile. Whoever catches our attention, we take them out."

Craig furrowed his brows, his head lolling to the side to look at the man. He turned around abruptly and knelt down beside him. He took off his mask and set it down, sniffling as another brisk wind brushed up against them.

"I'm Tyler."

Craig didn't know what to think of why he was suddenly changing his tune. One moment he was torturing, the next threatening his life, stabbing him and now he was introducing himself. It was odd and Craig didn't want to think too much about it. His face was oddly soft looking, he always figured there would be grimace, a sneer, something that would make him threatening, but there wasn't anything.

Maybe it was his voice that made things more threatening, the mask was just a bonus.

He began to rise, hand grabbing the mask. "Don't get comfortable. I'll be back soon and I'll end it quick."

Craig swallowed thickly, his heart thumping hard in his chest the second the bat connected with the back of Tyler's head. He fell hard on the ground, a soft groan leaving his lips as the mask skidded along the ground.

"I'm seeing a pattern," Evan said, breathing hard, hand tightened around the handle of the bat as he reached for Craig's outstretched hand.

"And.. what is that?" Craig asked, heaving as intense pain rolled through his body. Vanoss wrapped his arm around him, letting him lean against him as they began limping toward the exit.

"Their odd infatuation towards us is a weakness."

"He.. stabbed me in the leg, I don't think it's a weakness," Craig said, panting.

Evan tilted his head and looked at his bleeding leg. "Precaution. Looks like they ran out sedatives."

"What about Bryce?"

"He was passed out when I last checked on him."

Craig squinted his eyes, it was darker outside, more ominous. They managed to limp to the car, only for Evan to swear under his breath.

"Where the fuck is Bryce?" he asked, kneeling down with Craig who sat against the car.

"I thought he was here?"

Evan tried the door and it opened. "No. He's not here. I'm pretty sure he didn't go far though."

Craig sucked in a sliver of air once he heard rustling coming from their right. He watched as the tall grass parted and Evan was pushed hard against the car.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _This was harder to write than the last chapter. So don't mind the.. boring-ness of it. I couldn't exactly write much for Tyler and Craig since I don't understand the ship that much. But I do enjoy Tyler's swearing in videos and how he freaks the fuck out. I also like Craig. :)_

 _I don't know about Stockholm Syndrome, but it did come to mind._

 **Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	4. field

**~.O.~**

* * *

"You're not the one I want. Where's Bryce? Where is he?" Ohm growled at Evan, his fingers digging into his arms, he ignored Craig who was still sitting on the ground, back against the car.

"I don't know," Evan bit out, feeling Ohm's hands loosen and before he could get something out, Ohm was gone. He didn't have time to deal with Evan, not when Delirious was looking for him. He wasn't sure about Wildcat, but from how quick Evan was able to drag Craig away from him only proved he was capable of taking care of himself against Delirious.

Ohm gripped his switchblade inside his sweater pocket. He didn't have time to think of the others, only that he needed to find Bryce before Delirious did. Knowing the clown, he'd gut him before advancing on Evan.

He maneuvered across the field until he heard singing. He lowered himself in the grass, trying to place exactly where he was. A cornfield was twenty feet ahead, trees flanked his far left that spanned to the opposite end of the warehouse. The dirt path where he came in went about a mile that connected to an intersection that led to the main road. This place was easily hidden, no one would suspect three murders.

That was how it was supposed to happen. Ohm wasn't supposed to feel anything for his victim, he never did. Not for the last five that went missing over three years. Buried in separate graveyards. He always left them, hoping that he wouldn't hear their screams. Afraid his guilty conscious would rise to the surface.

Bryce was the exception. The innocent dull look on his face when he woke, his voice was pleasing to his ears. He wanted to make an exception, but he couldn't fathom how he could do that. A sweetness lingered on his tongue when the fear twisted Bryce's features. Words stuttered from his lips ad Ohm imagined the knife carving into his skin, a rush of blood over his fingertips.

He got off on the hunt like Delirious and Wildcat.

Things changed, he wanted something different. A possibility he wasn't sure he was allowed to have. He just had to make sure that Delirious didn't find Bryce before he did.

The singing grew louder, more stilted. It's when he caught sight of someone kneeling near a scarecrow, hands gripping the post. Delirious meandered through the grass, closer to Bryce. Ohm gritted his teeth, he couldn't let Delirious find him either or the reason for keeping Bryce to himself might provoke an uneasy reaction from Delirious. He had to stay low in the grass as he moved quick until he was so close that he grabbed Bryce's shoulder, pulling him back and covering his mouth to cut off the surprised gasp that would surely get Delirious's attention.

Bryce's hands flew to his arms, fingers dug into his skin, trying to pull him off. Ohm didn't budge as he watched Delirious walk by, hands extended outward as a soft tune left his lips. Once Delirious got farther away, his hold loosened.

Bryce tugged his hand off his mouth. "L-Let go."

Ohm closed his eyes, his hand trailed along Bryce's jawline to his ear. "You didn't get far. You should've stayed put."

Bryce groaned, and to Ohm's delight, Bryce relented. "Had to get away…"

Ohm turned his head back to where Delirious went off too. From the direction, he'll easily find Evan and Craig, but since the idiot was singing, maybe it'll give them enough time to hide.

He gritted his teeth at how he could confuse his friends as the enemies and three weren't their victims. HIs hand tightened around the switchblade as he pulled back his arm. Bryce fell to the side, a soft _'oof'_ escaped him as Ohm twisted his body until he was facing him.

It was impossibility dark and all he could see was the thin outline of Bryce's face and the glint of his eyes staring back at him. He was conflicted over what to do about his predicament, if he didn't kill Bryce, then whatever tie he had with his friends would be severed. There would be no changing that and where would he stand later, knowing that Bryce wouldn't think any more about him once he's free.

"What are you doing, Ohm?" Bryce asked, quietly.

He didn't know what he was doing. He hated it and that was why he let his victims die in the ground, alone, screaming until they were silenced by a lack of air. Did he care what he was doing? Did it really matter? He couldn't tell anymore, not when he leaned down and kissed Bryce. It was soft and from Bryce's side, it was unresponsive. Maybe he was still under the sedative he gave him, probably why he didn't get far.

Ohm moved back, licking his lips.

When he opened his eyes, Bryce was glaring at him, teeth gritted as he smashed something in the side of his head. Bryce shoved him back and scrambled to his feet, disappearing toward the cornfield.

Ohm laid on his back, eyes squeezed shut as the pain stung and warmed the side of his face. He knew there was blood from where Bryce struck him, but the pain and the quietness of the kiss had brought something to the surface. He let out a delighted laugh as he rolled on his stomach and rose to his feet. Craning his neck, he looked off to the field and began heading that way with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Oh, Brycey. Brycey-poo!" He smiled, not able to ignore the thrum in his body as he glanced around the tall grass and the cornfield. He listened for any residual noise when he found a trail, but as he got further from the warehouse. The darkness swallowed the light, the shadows gave him indication besides the trick of the mind. Instead of thinking of it as a disadvantage, he took it as an opportunity.

The flare of a restless anger and teasing spoke the fire inside of him. He felt for his switchblade and flicked it out. He kept his breathing even as he moved around the trees, making sure not to make any audible sounds as he searched for the ones Bryce would surely make.

There was a small disgust he couldn't quiet towards himself, it clawed inside of him in terrible whispers of self-doubt. Why was he doing this? He thought of his friends, he thought of how it began. Why did it happen? He never got close to kissing any of them. Didn't have too when he buried them and walked away. Forgetting them until another crossed his path.

His hands clenched as he stopped against a tree, hiding away from the view of the light from the warehouse.

He didn't want to kill Bryce.

He wanted him all to himself. He hated this sudden and desirable possessiveness, he didn't feel sated enough to bury Bryce, nor just steal a simple kiss. He wanted more, he wanted his heat, his tongue, to feel his soft hair and maybe he wanted the small moments too. Maybe he wanted to hear him laugh and smile, all night he hadn't seen it. Just the frown, the paranoia in his eyes and the discomfort in his body.

The cold bit his skin and he shuddered. He inhaled and called out, "Brycey!" A smile stretched across his face when he heard rustling about twenty feet to his left. A silent inhale before he spotted Bryce running into the cornfield.

With a satisfied grin, he chased after him.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _Yeah, the chapters are getting shorter. :/ Tbh, I no longer wanted to write this anymore, but my sister was all like, "Whyy?" So I decided to finish up with this chapter._

 _Anyway, don't mind the chapter length._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	5. shadow

He was quick, efficient, too determined and reckless. He already hit him with a bat and managed to knock out Wildcat without any trouble. He maneuvered past Ohmwrecker and grabbed his friend, he's so close.

Delirious tightened his hold on his knife as he traversed through the tall grass. He had to find him, it was like an incessant need that made the cold less than it was, the pain a numbing throb and his own ache of impatience gone. He never met someone like that, never figured he would and with his knife, he'd blot out that weakness and be rid of it for good.

All he had to do was find him.

 _Vanoss. Evan. Vanoss. Evan. Vanoss. Evan. Vanoss. Evan._

Delirious tilted his head to the side and stopped. He heard something coming from behind him near the cornfield, it almost sounded like Ohm. Maybe this time he was finally doing what he said he was going to do. The methods between himself and the others were completely complex and strange that Delirious never questioned it. Burying people alive was quite the strategy, it was a good thing he was never present for it.

What Delirious liked to do was more typical and a bit sporadic. He'd never tell anyone how he felt, not until it was finished.

With a deep inhale, he called out his name. "Vanoss!"

He waited for the right moment and as the wind brushed against him, so did the sound. Soft curses loosed through the air and Delirious grinned and went hunting after his prey. The blade was what made it so much better, a safety that he clung to when he stuck it in some poor fool's flesh, letting the blood flow from the wound. The agonized groan and buried words were always so fascinating.

Ohmwrecker's car was just up ahead and the second Delirious caught sight of a dark shadow in the gloom. He lunged for it, but it was like _he_ was waiting for Delirious to make the first move. _He_ sidestepped and reached for his wrist, yanking it down and slammed his fist into the side of Delirious's face. Making him stumble. _His_ grip was tight on his wrist, twisting it hard with the momentum, a cry left Delirious's mouth as the knife slipped from his fingers.

"Run," Vanoss yelled as he went sprinting toward the warehouse, away from the tall grass and the car.

Delirious gritted his teeth, hands squeezing at his sides as he raced after Vanoss. His wrist burned, but he ignored it. Vanoss took the knife and he was determined to get it back. He didn't care about Craig, he knew for sure wherever Wildcat was, he'd deal with him once he finds him in the grass.

Delirious ran around the corner of the warehouse, watching as Vanoss sprinted for the tall grass toward the trees that lead to the cornfield. His form disappeared into the darkness, not even the light from the warehouse could distinguish him. This wasn't going to stop Delirious as he ran straight into the grass.

He followed after the small shadow of a trail in the grass. Listening to the wail of the cold wind and the small pants and grunts coming from up ahead of him. He was several paces behind and gaining quick.

The second he stepped on the cold ground instead of pushing away grass. The trees stood tall and it was a lot easier to move through. Vanoss was still running and Delirious was so close that as he reached out for him, he grabbed onto his collar and yanked him back.

Vanoss choked out as Delirious pulled him around and shoved him hard against a tree. He was winded enough for Delirious to reach for the knife in his hand, only for Vanoss to swing at him. The knife was an inch from his face as he stepped back.

"Fuck," he growled, squeezing his hand into a fist and slamming it into the side of Vanoss's face. Blood welled from his nose as Delirious reached for both his wrists, keeping one to the side while he slammed the hand that held his knife against the tree as hard as he could.

Vanoss yelped, teeth clenching as he struggled, but Delirious struck his wrist one last time and the knife tumbled from his hand. He couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as he kneed Vanoss in the stomach and shoved him to the ground away from his knife.

He scrambled for his knife and kicked Vanoss in the side, ignoring the way Vanoss groaned, blood dripping from his nose. "Get the fuck down."

Delirious flipped him on his back and knelt down. He watched the small fluctuations of pain on his face, his eyes squeezing closed, a trail of blood connecting from his nose and sliding down to the side of his face. He hadn't ever thought one of his victims would become this problematic.

He didn't want it too.

He could already see the flaws with his own friends and why their plans deterred from the plan. Ohmwrecker buried his victims, but letting Bryce live became a liability. Wildcat is holding out, while his own, Vanoss was too tricky and he managed to underestimate him. Not now, he'll finally end it.

"W-Why?" Vanoss rasped, his eyes opened, face contorted in pain.

Delirious leaned down, the knife glided against Evan's jaw. "What makes you think there's an answer to all of this?" he asked

Evan let out a shuddered breath. "There's always a reason.. Even for this."

Delirious arched a brow, he gave him a lopsided grin. His hand tightened on the handle of the knife and raised it. "Senseless violence has no good reason." Delirious shoved the knife down into Evan's shoulder and watched him convulsed, both hands reached for Delirious's arm, trying to pull the knife out but Delirious didn't budge.

He leaned over him. "Can you give me a good reason to care about your disposition?" He pulled the knife out and watched as Vanoss's body twisted away, screaming as more blood soaked the ground.

Delirious snarled as he yanked Vanoss back, ignoring the way he squirmed as a sob was pulled from his throat. He slid the tip of the knife along the curve of Vanoss's neck, slick with sweat.

"From the mess you've made, I figured you'd put up more of a fight," Delirious said, pushing the knife down, sliding a thin cut through Vanoss's neck down to his collarbone. Beads of dark blood surfaced.

Vanoss shuddered, "Fuck you."

Delirious frowned as he brought the knife to another fresh spot and before he could puncture the skin. He was shoved hard to the ground, when he looked, he noticed a thin shadow before he was kicked in the face. He rolled to the side, choking out a groan.

"Get up, Evan!"

Ohmwrecker seemed to have lost Bryce, only for him to find them in the trees. His vision kept blinking out, dark spots forming in his eyes. The pain in his head throbbed hard and he could feel warm blood, his knife was no longer in his hands but he was sure it was in the grass with him.

"Help me," Evan groaned.

Delirious eyes felt heavy and the last he saw was Vanoss wrapping an arm around Bryce as they headed through the trees and bushes. Disappearing from his sight. He finally succumbed, his body slumping on the cold grass.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _Sorry, I kind of lost interest. :/ I have this on my archive too, but I'll upload the chapters on this site too. :)_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	6. car

They disappeared into the tall grass, the darkness swallowed them up as Wildcat held a long pipe in his hand. His hands were cold and he couldn't suppress a shudder. Delirious was finally getting something done and Ohmwrecker disappeared not too long ago. Wildcat rounded the warehouse and scanned the ground, finding footprints and a smeared area where he figured someone was limping toward the grass.

"You're close," he whispered, listening for anything distinctive, but there was nothing but the quietness. If Vanoss and Bryce were clever enough to get away from Delirious and Ohmwrecker. He should also consider that Craig was clever enough to stay hidden while injured.

His head still throbbed from getting hit in the head, he could feel a bruise on his face when he slammed on the ground, a raw scrape burned on his cheek. It what elicit a quick response when he woke, woozy and sick, he wiped away the blood on his split lip before scrambling to his feet and headed for the opposite end of the warehouse. He waited for the right chance to appear again, finding himself a weapon and when he spotted Delirious finally in motion, he decided to find Craig.

He knew he didn't go far, not without leaving a trail behind him. He let the pipe drag in the gravel as he strolled toward Ohmwrecker's car. The grass was bent, pushed back as if someone was sitting down, he raised his brow at a dark splotch on the ground. Wildcat knelt down and dipped his fingers into a small puddle, it was cold and dark that the metallic stench was too obvious.

Craig was here, but where did he go?

He wiped the blood on his jeans as he rose. Wildcat rounded the car, looking for any trails Craig would surely leave behind. The grass to the far left along the path was slightly bent and he could see patches of blood.

He sniffled, the cold was getting to him, but he wasn't about to let Craig get away. He tightened his hold on the pipe and headed toward the dirt road. It was pitch dark as he walked farther from the light of the warehouse. The stars didn't help, sure they blinked, but he wasn't out here to stargaze. He couldn't see a trail of any kind, no signs of blood either.

"Miniladd," he called, glancing around for any subtle changes in the grass. He frowned, brows pinched when he heard a small jarring sound, metal scraping.

He suppressed an eye roll as he shook his head and walked back the way he came. "Why didn't I check the fucking car?"

He stops, listening to the sound of the door closing and the rustle of the grass. The wind pressed against him, a cold kiss on his skin as he shivered and tightened his hold on the pipe as he closed in on the car.

A stillness fell over him only for his ears to twitch at the sound of an echoed scream in the distance. He narrowed his eyes toward the way Delirious went running off after Vanoss and wondered if he was truly doing what he set out to do.

Delirious loved playing with his victims, eliciting fear and survival in them. Letting them run wild and giving them free reign of the territory only for Delirious to snatch any type of freedom from their hold. It was sadistic. Not like he was any different. The metal table in the basement was several months old with rust marks on the sides, straps he welded in to keep his victims still.

Maybe there was a sharp thrill that ran through him whenever he stuck a blade into their flesh. Letting the blood well up in thick streams.

What he did to Craig wasn't as bad unlike his last victims. He hadn't started when he learned Delirious and Ohmwrecker were having troubles with Vanoss and Bryce. It was bad enough Craig was dragged into it.

He tapped the end of the car with the pipe, wrinkling his nose when he didn't hear anything. He glided the end until he stood at the front of the car, small scratch marks were visible and he wasn't sure if Ohm would mention it later, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Are you going to hide forever?" he asked.

Gritting his teeth, he walked around the car only to see Craig scramble to the other end. With a roll of his eyes, he walked around the car, raised the pipe and slammed it on something metallic that reverberated back. He was expecting metal against flesh, or possibly bone to incapacitate Craig from moving around so much. He wasn't expecting Craig to fight back, not when he was stabbed earlier in the leg and was tortured for past hour. Small cuts dragged through his chest and arms, but they weren't deep enough to cause any real damage.

Not like Wildcat would want Craig to pass out from a lack of blood. He wanted it to last as long as possible until he grew bored. He'd consider himself sadistic, maybe a little more, but not enough that he was on Delirious or Ohmwrecker's level.

He stumbled back, only to have the metal bat slam into his leg.

"Fuck," Wildcat clenched his teeth as he fell, the pipe still in his grasp. "You.. fucking bastard."

Craig panted, a slow grin made its way onto his face. He walked over to Wildcat and slammed the bat against his shoulder, shoving him down and provoking another choked curse. He pressed his foot down on Wildcats hand until he let go of the pipe, kicking it into the grass where it disappeared.

He breathed ragged as the pain cut through his senses, anger blinding him. He wanted to strangle Craig until the light fades from his eyes. Maybe then he'd feel a lot more better than the feel of the bat against his leg and shoulder. He was sure it was the same weapon that knocked himself and Delirious out earlier.

From the markings on the bat, it belonged to Delirious. The idiot that can't seem to keep his things to himself. He just keeps losing them and making everything a mess for himself and Ohmwrecker.

The scream he heard earlier, the one that distracted him was gone and he wondered if something happened to that idiot. Delirious would surely be laughing in victory if he managed to kill Vanoss. Ohmwrecker was still missing and from the look on Craig's face, sweat coated his skin, eyes shadowed, mouth parted as he let out a low groan as he leaned against the car.

"You guys are fucking insane."

The comment made Wildcat chuckle, he wasn't going to deny it. All of this is insane, a fucking disaster.

His gaze darted to the warehouse, a frown making its way to his lips. "From the lack of vehicles," he tapped the car, "one of you has the keys."

Wildcat pushed himself up into a sitting position, he rolled his shoulder, only to groan at the sharp pain, it made his mouth dry and his fingers curl. "The one who has the keys isn't here. From the way your friends left you, and mine are hunting them, it doesn't give you much of a chance at surviving, does it?"

Craig scowled. "Not to wound your pride, but my friends and I managed to outwit the three of you."

It did hurt just hearing it and recalling what happened in the last hour. He mostly wanted to yell at both Ohmwrecker and Delirious at messing everything up. Yet he wasn't sure if it was just them that fucked up since he's sitting on the ground with an injured guy holding a bat.

The pride didn't just wither, it swelled back up when he looked at the weary expression on Craig's face. The blood soaked into his clothes, staining his skin, his wounds clogged, small bruises painting his skin in dark blotches. Holding a bat idly with a content yet impatient expression in the low light of the warehouse several feet away from them.

His heart raced and he had to bite his lip just to stop himself from saying something foolish only for Craig to catch the smile that spread across his face.

His brows pinched together, confusion seeped in his eyes. "What are you smiling about?"

"I never thought that my victim could end up so…"

Craig gave a disgusted look. "Really? Now?"

He shrugged. "No better time than the present, _beautiful_."

Craig glared at him before looking off toward the cornfield where they heard another scream pierce the air. His body turned slightly more which gave Wildcat enough time to slowly rise to his feet.

"From the sound of that scream, it's not one of my guys."

"Shit," Craig murmured.

"Word of advice," Wildcat said as he lunged for Craig, grasping the hand that held the bat and pinning it to the car, a laugh escaped him as Craig struggled, "don't turn your back on someone like me."

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:** _I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not my best since I've been having some writing issues and my inspiration has grown dull with this story. :/ However, I'm going to finish in 2 more chapters._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	7. escape

Vanoss is a lot heavier than he looks. It's not something Bryce was going to comment on, nor complain since he just rescued him from some maniac with clown paint on his face who was about to kill him. Bryce never felt so much panic in that moment when he rushed him. He was running from Ohmwrecker who snapped and started chasing after him through the cornfield, somehow he escaped and heard Vanoss screaming.

It was a good thing too since the clown looked ready to silence him. Bryce's heart was still racing in his chest and his sweat made him shudder from how cold it was. He clenched his hand around Vanoss's side as they walked fast through the forest before settling down near several large bushes.

Vanoss groaned, gripping his shoulder where the blood was still soaking into his shirt. Bryce clenched his teeth and pulled off his sweater, he tore the fabric which took some time, but when he got it, he tied it around Vanoss's shoulder. Vanoss bit his wrist to muffle his scream as Bryce secured it.

"F-Fuck," Vanoss said, voice low.

Bryce peeked over the bushes and saw nothing but the light of the warehouse that didn't help them in the least. He wasn't even sure if the clown was knocked out when he kicked him in the face and from the silence, he wondered where Ohmwrecker was.

Rubbing his hands together, "Where's Miniladd?"

Vanoss panted, "I.. left him by the car.. With the bat."

Bryce didn't know what to think of that, but he hoped Craig was alright.

"Why did you leave the car, you made everything fucking difficult."

Bryce frowned. "How would you feel if you woke up in a car in front of a warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere with a maniac who was about to bury you alive. I made a pragmatic decision, I didn't even know where you and Craig were. If anything, Ohm was going to bury me here of all places."

Vanoss raised his head, brow arched. "He was going to bury you alive?"

Bryce gave him a sharp nod. "I woke up before he could and he told me you and Craig were with his friends. So I'm guessing that guy was one of them."

"His name is Delirious, or Jonathan.. Or I don't know. How the fuck should I know. Craig was stuck with a guy named Wildcat who stabbed him in the leg, I knocked him out and we were ready to get out of here except _you_ were gone from the car." Bryce gave a sheepish shrug, "I managed to lead Delirious away from Craig, but Wildcat wasn't where I left him."

"So.. you're saying that another murderous dude in a mask is wandering around while.. Craig is injured."

Vanoss gritted his teeth, breathing hard. "Yeah… We have to get out of here, Bryce."

Bryce nodded, a sick feeling washed over him. "Ohmwrecker has the key to the car."

"Where did you last see him?" Vanoss asked.

"Entering the cornfield." Bryce did not want to do what was going to happen next, his hands shook and he felt the need to throw up, but he pushed down the feelings and hoped he wasn't shaking. Of all the things that happened since the concert, this was one of the things he wouldn't have thought possible. He was going to seek out a killer that wanted to bury him, to kill him, whom kissed him.

He licked his dry lips and felt a shiver run along his spine.

Craig was injured and near the car, hopefully not found by the other murderer, while Vanoss is also injured. The only one who wasn't was himself and he wasn't sure if he could even stand by what this implied.

"Bryce?" Vanoss asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

He shook his head and managed a weak smile. "You're going to have to make it to the car, grab Craig and hold out while I grab the key from Ohmwrecker."

"Bryce," Vanoss said, a sadness fell over his features but Bryce wouldn't have it, he couldn't, not when there was one chance that could get them out of this nightmare.

"I'll lead him out and you sneak around. Okay," Bryce said, he rubbed his hands one last time and rose to his feet, keeping low enough that he wasn't seen just yet.

"What if he kills you," Vanoss said, voicing something Bryce didn't want to confront.

Bryce felt himself shrug. "He won't, not outright, but with enough time. I'll grab the key from him."

"How are you going to do that?" Vanoss asked as Bryce helped him to stand.

"He likes me," Bryce said, as if that was enough, the look on Vanoss's face was of understanding, yet they were both equally disturbed. I'll use that to my advantage."

Bryce took a deep breath and squeezed his fingers into fists. He moved to his left, away from Vanoss who stayed low in the bushes, waiting for the right time to head off to the car. He touched the trees he passed and snapped a twig, letting the wind brush up against him as he walked toward the cornfield before stopping in an opening.

Swallowing his nerves and ignoring the giddiness of whatever madness he was about to provoke. "Ohmwrecker," he called, over and over until he heard the crunch of leaves and dirt behind him.

He turned and in the darkness, Ohmwrecker emerged from the trees with the tilt of his head and a smile spreading across his face.

"Not running anymore?" he asked, taking a step closer in which Bryce had to force himself to stay still and not run.

A smile slid into place as he shrugged his shoulders. "This cat and mouse game is getting annoying."

Ohmwrecker didn't look how he did before, not calm or pleased by Bryce's presence. There was something there, beneath the surface that simmered rage. He curled his fingers into fists at his sides, while his heart raged in his chest. He had to get close, uncomfortably close to grab what he needed. He just hoped Vanoss could get around and make his way to Craig. He hoped they survived this.

"What changed your mind?" Ohmwrecker asked, he was five feet away and towered menacingly. "Couldn't be me. I heard your friend screaming not too long ago."

 _He doesn't know._ Bryce's mouth went dry as his lips parted.

He stepped closer, head tilted. "Does this mean you've given up?"

Bryce frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ohmwrecker reached up and Bryce had to keep himself from flinching as Ohm touched his jaw. "Running from me. Taking off when there's nothing to fear."

Bryce shoved an insult down and reached for Ohm's arm and pulled him closer, tugging on his sweater, without any real thought. He closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was stilted at first, confusion mixing until Ohm wrapped his arms around his waist.

Bryce shuddered from the touch, breathing hard as Ohm took control. His thoughts were wrapped in chaos as his mouth moved, tasting the warmth and inevitably relaxing. Kissing Ohmwrecker swathed his night in a dream, tantalizing and dark.

He would have lost himself, breathless, if it wasn't for the ragged scream shoving him back into reality.

He turned his head, pulling himself away from Ohmwrecker to see Vanoss twenty feet ahead of him in the cornfield. A familiar dark blue sweater was all Bryce could see before Vanoss was thrown to the ground, disappearing from Bryce's sight.

His objective came full force and he hated himself for losing himself in a kiss. He twisted around, grabbed Ohm's arm and tried bringing him down for another kiss. Another distraction for the killer, not for him.

Except Ohmwrecker was more curious of Vanoss and Delirious. "Aren't you worried?" he asked, turning his head to the side to try and find where they went.

Bryce clenched his teeth as he reached into Ohm's sweater pocket, he found a knife, which he kept and a key tied to a cord.

"What are you doing?" he looked down, grabbing a hold of Bryce's shoulders.

Bryce struggled to free himself. "Let go of me."

"Weren't you just enjoying yourself just a second ago?" Ohmwrecker asked, his voice lowering.

Bryce flicked the knife open as he held onto the key before slashing at Ohm. It tore through his sweater and cut through flesh. Blood oozed from Ohm's arm as he let out a painful groan.

Bryce grinned, "Bye." He turned and started to run toward where Vanoss and Delirious are.

"Bryce!" Ohmwrecker yelled which sent a shudder through Bryce, this time out of fear that if Ohmwrecker got a hold of him, he wouldn't hesitate to die. Not this time anyway.

"Evan," Bryce called and caught sight of Vanoss and Delirious rolling in the dirt, fighting From the looks of it, Vanoss was losing.

Before he could get to him, Ohmwrecker managed to catch up and grab the back of his collar. Yanking him backwards and onto his ass. Bryce scrambled away, teeth chattering as he held onto the knife and the key.

"Bryce, get back here." Ohm kicked Bryce in the side and flipped him on his back. "You fucking bastard." He reached down to grab the knife from Bryce, except Bryce cut Ohm in the hand and gave him enough momentum to shove him backwards.

He had to time to move backwards when Ohmwrecker righted himself and grasped a hold of his knee.

Another scream pierced the air and this time, it wasn't a surprised scream. The tone was fused with immense pain and a maniacal laugh that sent a chill along Bryce's spine. The smirk on Ohmwrecker's face indicated the truth of Bryce's fear.

"Looks like your friend is dead."

His eyes burned, but he wouldn't cry until he knew. And if he was dead, he'd have to find a way to get past two killers, and possibly a third so he could grab Craig and get out of here. It seemed impossible, but the adrenaline thrumming through him wouldn't let him lie down and wait for the inevitable.

"What the…?"

Ohmwrecker's brows furrowed as he turned around. Bryce's heart jolted at the sound of something hitting the ground, a low groan following it. He leaned forward, bringing his leg up and the second Ohm turned back, he kicked him hard in the face.

"Ohm.." Delirious whimpered.

Ohmwrecker's body slumped to the side, groaning in pain. But the sight of Vanoss standing behind him, his arm bleeding, and his left leg, he held a knife in his hand. Panting hard, his face was a sickly pale with a sheen of sweat.

"We..have..to.. to..get out of..here," Vanoss said, closing his eyes as he kept pressure on the wound in his arm, but when he took a step forward, Bryce scrambled to his feet and caught him before he hit the ground.

"What did you do?" he asked, wrapping Vanoss's free arm around his shoulder to keep pressure off his leg.

"F-Faked..dying.. Caught him off.. Guard. We have to get out.. Of here."

Bryce nodded, "I got the key, but from the looks of Ohm and Delirious. It won't take them long to come after us."

"I don't think I can go another round with..Delirious," Vanoss said, leaning his head against the crook of Bryce's neck.

Bryce nodded, brows furrowed, knowing that he wouldn't survive Ohmwrecker again. "Yeah. Same."

They walked through the cornfield as fast as they could and to Bryce's horror. Craig was fighting a man in a pig mask.

"Shit..He found him," Vanoss said in a low voice.

The light of the warehouse illuminated them and Ohmwrecker's car. One of the windows was smashed and the man-whom Bryce figured was Wildcat-shoved him to the ground, the bat rolled away from Craig who tried reaching for it.

"What do we do?" Vanoss asked, "we can't leave Craig with another one of these fuckers."

"We're not," Bryce said, passing Vanoss the key he took from Ohmwrecker, "get the car started. I'll manage..Wildcat."

"Are you sure?" Vanoss asked as he slipped his arm from Bryce's shoulder.

Bryce frowned as Vanoss could barely hold himself up. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Get into the passenger seat once you manage the car. I'll grab Craig as fast as I can and we can finally leave this place."

Vanoss said nothing, but he did nod as he made his way through the tall grass, trying to stay inconspicuous as Bryce knelt down. Craig was doing his best to hold off Wildcat who punched him in the face.

There wasn't much time to think about a plan when Ohmwrecker and Delirious should be making their way toward the warehouse. With a silent hope that they don't end up dead in the next few minutes, Bryce ran from the grass and headed straight for the bat.

Wildcat turned the second Bryce grabbed the handle of the bat and swung it. Craig reacted quick at the same time, kicking at Wildcat's leg and barely tripping him. It was a good enough distraction that Bryce slammed the bat against Wildcat's shoulder, a small crack elicited a cry from Wildcat as he fell forward. Bryce kicked him in the face for good measure, knocking him out.

Bryce reached down and grabbed a hold of Craig's hand and pulled him to his feet. He helped him toward the car, the lights flashed on and the car came to life with a deep whirring.

"Thought you guys died," Craig said, voice going hoarse.

Vanoss crawled into the passenger seat as Craig slid into the back. Bryce opened the door and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Same," Bryce said as he pulled the car backward along the slope and onto the road.

His heart raced when he caught sight of Ohmwrecker and Delirious helping Wildcat to his feet.

"Let's go, before..I bleed out," Vanoss said, wheezing as he leaned his head against the window.

Bryce nodded as he drove down the dirt road and into the darkness. Away from the horror they experienced and the three masked wearing killers staring back at them with as much wounds of the night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _Yeah. It has ended. Yay. I actually imagined Vanoss with the key and driving, but it ended up being Bryce. :D. (I made Ohm taller. lol.) Anyway, I hoped you liked my story. If you want to read more, I written a few h2ovanoss and BrOhm on ArchiveofOurOwn. Same name - Skullszeyes._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
